


The Crystal Lighthouse

by magnedhead



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossover, Eorzea, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, Hyedalyn, Ivalice, Ivalice (Ivalice Alliance), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnedhead/pseuds/magnedhead
Summary: Nora Bergen and her companions chase the dangerous Volkmarr across the Jylland countryside in Ivalice when he vanishes from sight. They come across the village of Luthadale and stories of a mysterious lighthouse on its coast.





	The Crystal Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> **The setting is a mashup of FF 14 and FF Tactics Advance 2's Ivalice, hence why races and regions from both show up**

"Dah'Marra!" Nora Bergen shouted into the forest, pushing another low-hanging tree branch aside, "Dah'Marra!". The Zedlei forest was cold. Unseasonably so, for a day in spring. It was quiet, too. While travelling with her companions, Nora had heard of the songbirds of the Zedlei forest. She could count the birds she had heard during the week they had been trekking north through the Zedlei on the fingers of one hand. Nora had been walking in the front of their little party along with their ranger Dah'Marra when the miqo'tes keen hearing had picked up on something that must have passed by Noras ears. "If something happens, call my name," She had said, then raced away before Nora could protest. The ranger had barely made a sound as she raced away through the forest brush. She had been on the road alongside the rest of them for a few months now, so Nora was somewhat used to Dah'Marras spontaneous logic. But the absence of surprise did not equate to the absence of worry. Many creatures lived in the Zedlei forest, and not all of them were friendly. She would prefer not to get gored by a boar before they even reached the lighthouse. "Dah'Marra!'" Nora spun on her heel to face a rustling behind her, both hands clasped firmly around  _Ainfasal_.

A pair of ginger-haired ears poked out of the top of a dense bush. "Nora called?" Dah'Marras furred ears perked up as Nora sighed, then the miqo'te rose fully from the bush. Despite her romp through the forest, Dah'Marras travel-leathers were still remarkably clean and she had no branches nor leaves stuck anywhere on her person. Noras travel robe was filthy compared to that. While Dah'Marras green eyes looked quizzingly at Nora, the miqo'tes ears scanned around, probably keeping track of the forest around them.

Nora brushed a leaf from the shoulder of her robe. "What did you find?"

The miqo'te ranger nodded, the usual playfulness in her eyes replaced by a hint of a serious demeanour. "The forest proper ends about half an hour from here. Opens into some farmland around a village close to the coast."

"Anything to be cautious about?" Dah'Marra shook her head in response then bounded off again, disappearing into the woods before Nora could say another word. She did not like being alone in an unknown forest, but if the ranger said it was safe, Nora trusted her.

True enough, about half an hours walk later, Nora emerged from the forest onto the edge of some farmland, a village sitting on the coast in the distance. Small houses clustered together inside a pass between 2 large cliffs, the farmland covering most of the land between the forest border and the village. Curiously, Nora saw no lighthouse anywhere within the village or the visible coast-area. Now that she was out from under the trees of the Zedlei, the unseasonable cold was receding, replaced by the pleasant heat of the spring sun. The others had been a little ways behind her, so she decided to find a place to sit and wait for them.

Erroix Kalurard emerged first, frantically brushing away various leaves that had stuck to his dark travelling robe. Bodvar emerged next as he chuckled at the elezens discomfort. Of the knight Deormund she saw no sign.

Nora waved at them as they emerged. "Where's Wright?"

"Dah'Marra doubled back to us, said she wanted to scout further ahead. Wright went along that they'd check further down the coast for that lighthouse." Bodvar replied, looking out towards the village.

Erroix brushed the last leaves from his robe and joined them, likewise examining the village and surrounding area. "The rest of us should inquire in the village, see if the inhabitants know anything. They live here after all."

Nora grabbed a waterskin from her pack. "The village isn't that far away, let's wait a bit. The sun is much warmer outside the forest."

Erroix remained on his feet, but did not otherwise protest the suggestion. "Indeed it is. Curiously so," The elezen mage paused for a moment, "Why do you suppose that is?"

Nora stoppered the waterskin and put it back down. "The Morabellan mountains are just south of the forest and are full of snow."

Erroix crossed his arms. "The snows of Morabella are a by-product of magicks and the Mist of the mountains, rather than a natural phenomena. They should not affect the surrounding environs."

Nora pondered that over another mouthful of water. "So the cold isn't natural to the Zedlei?"

"In truth this is the first time I have been to this part of the world, so I wouldn't know. Dah'Marra has been here before, supposedly. Let us ask her when we meet her and Deormund in the village."

Bodvar turned back to them, a big grin on his face. "Aye, let's see what this place has to offer," He briefly looked back at the forest, "The forest wasn't bad but it is largely devoid of creature comforts."

The wind carried the salt-water smell of the ocean as the 3 walked along the paths that ran beside the fields. The few farmers working the fields regarded them with wary expressions as they passed.

"It must be a rare occurrence for the village to be receiving guests, being so far away from any major city." Erroix mused as they walked.

"Maybe last time wasn't such a pleasant experience, judging by the looks they're giving us." Bodvar replied. Nora did not respond. People working in the fields and the style of the village nestled along the coast reminded her of her own village. As memories of home rose unwanted to the front of her mind, homesickness lessened the joy of the spring weather. The only villager they saw in the fields to not return their looks with cautious expressions did not return their looks at all, but instead dropped his tools and ran ahead of them, presumably to inform someone of their coming. And sure enough, as they reached the end of the fields, 2 burly humes and a seeq stood in the road, looking decidedly uncomfortable in suits of hunting leather. The 2 humes both carried hunting bows and looked to the axe-armed seeq when the party stopped to give them questioning looks.

Noticing the attention, the burly seeq sighed and took a short step forward. "Name's Berkholt. What do 3 strangers want in Luthadale?"

"Just passing through." Bodvar replied. Nora could tell from his tone that he was grinning.

"Then you can pass around." Berkholt was not returning the good humour.

Erroix held a hand up in a placating gesture and stepped in front of the highlander. "In truth, we are looking for a lighthouse that should be somewhere on this stretch of coastline, yet we have seen no sign of it," The villagers seemed to grow even more uncomfortable at the mention of a lighthouse, "And we were hoping talking to some of your fine townsfolk might provide some helpful clues."

Berkholt scoffed at the elezen. "Ain't no lighthouse around here. You can stay at the town hall, but it won't be free."

"Worry not, we shall not impose without some form of payment. Which one is the town hall, if we might ask?"

"Tallest building without a sail, can't miss it."

They thanked the impromptu guards and continued into the village. As they got out of earshot of the militiamen, Bodvar turned towards Erroix. "Without a sail?"

"He was talking about the town windmill. Its probably taller than the town hall, but the hall obviously won't have a sail." Nora replied before the elezen could reply.

Children played in the streets but they did not stray far from the houses, and their parents would occasionally shoo them inside as the party passed. Luthadale was larger than Nora's home-town but not by much, so it did not take them long to reach the 'largest building without a sail'. The town hall stood out in the village as the only structure with 2 floors and no sail slowly rotating in the spring ocean breeze. A small crane was suspended beneath a thatched saddle roof, its wooden mechanisms hidden in the shade. The large wooden double-doors stood open, villagers entering and leaving all the while. As the party walked past them and into the hall proper, the work rate slowed while villagers stopped to stare at the visitors to their little village. Inside was a large meeting hall with a series of tables and benches arranged throughout the room and small raised podium with a counter situated next to it. Same as outside, villagers came and went through the room carrying boxes, barrels and sacks. A scraggly youth sat behind the bar, carving away at a length of wood.

Bodvar sat down at one of the tables, trying to be as subtle as a 6-foot-something Highlander could be, while Erroix and Nora went to the bar. As they approached, the boy gave a small start and stopped his carving, hurriedly stashing the carving away. His right hand came up from beneath the counter with a bead of blood at the tip of his thumb. "Uh, anything I can help you two with?"

The words came out so quickly that they had to consider them for a moment before replying. "We are looking for a lighthouse that is supposed to be on this coastline, but we did not see it when we walked in," Nora sat down on one of the stools by the bar, "So we thought it would be advisable to ask around town."

The youths eyes flicked back and forth between Nora, Erroix and Bodvar, who was still taller than the boy even when sitting down. "Wh-what do you want to k-know?"

Erroix put his hat on the counter-top and sat down as well. "Do not worry about our big friend, he is friendlier than his appearance suggests."

"Ask him about the lighthouse!" Bolvars voice carried easily through the empty hall.

Erroix swivelled on the stool to look back at the warrior. "Oh yes, thanks for the reminder of the entire reason we came here in the first-"

"Don't bother the lad!" The voice that had interrupted Erroix belonged to a matronly-looking woman standing on the stairs descending from the second floor. She was dressed in a simple dress, and her flax-blond hair was done up in a single long braid that was quite long even after being carried over her shoulder. Everything about her seemed to radiate a sense of slight-but-constant annoyance.

Just like outside, Nora could practically hear Bodvars grin. "We meant no bother, miss. We're simply here to find a lighthouse."

The woman gave them all a scrutinising look before walking behind the counter-top. "Noah, go and see if Bunther needs anything, I'll talk to these visitors."

The youth walked away so quickly it could be called running, and the woman turned back to them. "He's a good lad, but nervous as he is, he might say something he should not."

"What shouldn't Noah say?" Nora replied, unsure if she should lower her voice.

"He certainly should not talk about the lighthouse," The woman held a hand out towards them, "My name's Ailred. I do odd jobs around the village."

Nora shook the proffered hand. "I am Nora, of Karradale." Erroix too returned the gesture. "Why shouldn't the boy talk about the lighthouse?" Erroix asked.

Ailred lowered her voice enough so only the 3 around the bartop would her. Behind them, Nora could hear the faint sound of Bodvar sharpening his axe. The sight of a Highlander sharpening a battleaxe would probably deter the villagers from their own hall for long enough so they could speak to this Ailred in relative privacy.

"His father's not the happiest sort, and what with our previous visitor and the trouble in the  _Zedlei_ , the village as a whole is a little jumpy."

Nora was not overly surprised at mention of trouble in the forest they had just travelled through. "So I take it the unseasonable cold is not a common occurence."

Ailred shook her head slightly. "A little under a fortnight ago a hume male arrived, much like you, from the  _Zedlei_  forest. His manner and garb were strange, and he was armed," She retrieved a small bottle of golden liquid and poured a measure into a small glass, "Scared the animals and children too. He was entirely alone, and just like you, asked around the village about the lighthouse."

Erroix made a show of putting a few gil on the bartop and loudly asking, "A drink, please!" Ailred gave a small sigh and poured another glass out. Raising the glass to his lips, he lowered his voice again. "Armoured, dark hair worn long?"

Ailred nodded as Erroix downed the drink. "We know him," Nora ran a hand through her hair, trying to sound calm despite the unsettling news, "Volkmarr beat us through the Zedlei on his own." An uncomfortable tension settled on the group at the mention of their quarry's name.

The uneasy silence was quickly broken when Erroix abruptly coughed, quickly putting the now-empty glass back on the counter. "By Thaliak, this spirit is strong."

Ailred put the bottle of spirit back beneath the counter. "Luthadale Whiskey is not to be scoffed at, stranger with the ears of a Gria."

"Erroix Kalurard, an elezen of Ul'Dah trained in thaumaturgy. I am no Gria." The elezen replied, his coughing subsided.

Ailred did a slight curtsy that the matronly woman somehow made slightly disdainful. "Apologies, ser Kalurard, no disrespect was meant. We have not seen one of your kind around these parts before."

Nora rested her arms on the counter. "Luthadale does not get many travelers, I take it?"

"Before your friend a fortnight ago, the village have not met any strangers for over 11 years. Morabella in the mountains attracts all the attention, good or otherwise." Ailred replied.

Bodvar joined them at the counter. "Dah'Marra is sure to get a lot of attention here, then," He pointed towards Erroix's empty glass, "Any more of that?"

"Probably not the kind of attention she prefers." Nora said while Ailred poured a glass for the Highlander.

Ailred placed the bottle back under the counter again. "So is this Dah'Marra one of you elezen as well?"

"Miqo'te." Bodvar said before raising the whiskey glass.

This only seemed to confuse the woman, so Nora raised her hands, placing her fingers on the top left and top right of her head, mimicking cat ears. "A miqo'te has cat-like ears here and here, as well as a tail, again like a cat. Dah'Marra is one of us, she and our knight said they would explore the coastline while we should inquire here in the village."

Ailred looked at them like they were madmen, but only sighed and poured another glass of spirit for herself. "I'll tell Noah to tell his dad to look out for a cat-eared lady and a knight wandering the coast." Again the whiskey bottle was put away beneath the bar.

A creaking from the stairs in the other side of the hall announced Noahs return from the second floor. "Bunther says he would like to talk to the visitors as soon as possible."

"You should go do that straight away then, maybe he can give you some answers," Ailred said, putting the various glasses on the counter aside, "I'll make sure your friends are at least somewhat expected."

Noah led them upstairs to Bunther's office, then ran off to find his father per Ailreds instruction.

Bunther was a dark-haired hume dressed slightly more finely than the other villagers, sitting in a fine chair behind a wide wooden desk. While he looked pleased enough to meet them, he did not seem a sympathetic sort.

Nora hurriedly smoothed her robe and sat down in the single chair in front of the table. Bunther leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him.

"So, Miss Bergen, why have you and yours visited our quiet village?"

Nora eased into the chair, conscious that her travelling robes still carried the dust of the road. "I travelled here with Ser Deormund of House Wright in search of a lighthouse that should be on this stretch of coastline," She casually motioned towards Erroix standing behind her, "Kalurard here uncovered some evidence that suggests a relic of our clan might be found within."

"A relic?"

Nora reached forward and placed their  _Hearth of Home_  badge on the table. It was strictly not a members badge, but they were gambling that a small-village mayor would not know that little detail. "The Crest of Elias. It belonged to the son of previous clan-leader who took on a quest somewhere north of the Zedlei. He never returned and the Crest was lost several hundred years ago." A straight lie.  _Hearth of Home_  as a clan was not even 30 years old, as Gremi von Nalbina was both founder and leader. To Noras knowledge, the matronly woman did not have any children.

Bunther sighed softly, then leaned back in his chair. "Then I must dissapoint you, sadly. I do not know of any lighthouse in or near Luthadale. We do have tall cliffs where we occasionally light bonfires, but no lighthouses. I would have told as much to your friend."

"Our friend?" Nora asked, suspecting the answer.

Bunther ran a hand through his thin beard. "Passed through here some 10 days ago. He did not give his name and did not pay in any way for the advice he was given. Long dark hair and impressive armour. Just about everyone in the village considered him downright rude, and he was scaring the children. Leed and Berkholt suggested we should drive him out, but before any plans could be made," The mayor swept his hands upwards in an almost theatrical motion, "He had just vanished from Luthadale."

"Volkmarr is no friend of ours." Bodvar growled.

The mayor paled at the outburst from the highlander. "My apologies, we rarely have visitors and then we have 2 groups within 2 weeks, so I assumed-"

Nora cleared her throat. "No need for apologies ser Bunther, it is an understandable conclusion to reach but, not to repeat my friend, this man is not a friend of ours. He is a very dangerous man, and it would be best for all of Ivalice if he is stopped."

Bunther paled even further. "He's dangerous?"

"Very much so. You might not have heard of this, but about a year back the city of Sprohm to the southwest was struck by a devastating earthquake," Nora replied, nodding, "We believe him to be linked to the cause."

Bunther chuckled suddenly. "A man who causes earthquakes?" His voice was thick with disbelief. "And how did he perform such a feat?"

"We do not know how," Erroix said from behind her, "but it would seem like he travelled here immediately after the events in Sprohm. No matter how one looks at that, it cannot be a good sign."

"But there is no lighthouse around these parts." Bodvar echoed the mayors words from earlier. It did not sound to Nora like the highlander believed the mayor on that topic.

Bunther nodded, colour slowly returning to his face. "Just so."

"Volkmarr is very dangerous, and while we have come to retrieve the relic, we will be very grateful for any assistance in tracking down either the relic or Volkmarr." Nora said.

With that, Bunther had thanked them for their time, assured them he would tell the hunters and showed them the door. Descending the stairs back to the open hall, they found the young Noah back behind the bar. He told them that Ailred had some things to see too before the days end and that he was to provide them what they needed, within reason. Bodvars request for more whiskey was refused outright, although Noah did not look pleased to refuse the tall highlander. Ailred had some things to see too before the days end and that he was to provide them what they needed, within reason. Bodvars request for more whiskey was refused outright, although Noah did not look pleased to refuse the tall highlander.

Nora coughed politely from her seat a few positions over. The hunter stiffened ever so briefly then looked over. "Excuse me, but I believe these 'weird folk' are our friends."

"No disrespect meant, miss, we're not used to visitors around these parts."

"We were told as much by your mayor earlier, so no need to worry about that," Nora did not quite like the man's tone, but did not see the point in any conflict. "Where exactly did you see them?"

The man scratched at his short beard. "Somewhere down on the coast. We'll take them here."

"We would prefer to go to meet them, rather than sit and wait here."

Before he could respond, Noah put the waterskin back on the counter. "It was Ailred who told me to tell you, dad."

At the mention of the matronly lady's name, Noah's father sighed. "Alright then, I don't want any trouble with Ailred of all people. Follow me, I'll lead you out."

As they all rose from their seats, Bodvar raised a hand. "I'll stick around here, see if I can squeeze anything useful from the other villagers."

"I don't suppose the hope of more whiskey is part of that idea?" Erroix responded while grabbing the cane he had leant against the counter. The highlander simply grinned in response.

As they left the hall, Nora noticed that Noah leaving from the other end, but did not mention it. The smell of salt in the air grew stronger as they approached the coast. It did not take long before they spotted the familiar frames of Dah'Marra and Deormund talking to the large seeq they had met earlier. Both the ranger and the knight looked ready to draw their weapons, but they did not seem intent on using them. The militia, on the other hand, looked less relaxed.

"Berkholt, they're friendly. Ailred vouches for them." Noah's father shouted as they approached.

"And what does the mayor say?" The seeq replied, scoffing at the hunter, "Bah, lower your weapons everyone," Berkholt waved at the other militia, "Ailred's alright and Bunter probably won't mind." With that, the militia stomped off. Berkholt jabbed a finger at Noah's father. "Leed, you're in charge o' them, make sure they don't cause any trouble," then left, leaving the party and Leed on the coastal outskirts of the village.

As soon as the militia had disappeared from view, Dah'Marra and Deormund relaxed and stowed their weapons away. Both of them gave curious looks to the lone hunter remaining amongst them.

Leed bowed slightly towards Deormund. "Apologies for Berkholt, ser knight, that seeq was never any good at showing respect."

"Volkmarr arrived in the village before us, so it would be understandable for them to be on edge." Erroix commented.

Deormund visibly tensed, but Dah'Marra spoke before the knight could respond. "He found the way before us? How did he get through the  _Zedlei_  faster than us on his own?" She seemed somewhat frustrated.

"None of us hunters saw him before he was at the village border," Leed replied. He still seemed cowed by Deormunds presence, "He asked around before he went on his way. Vanished from our tracking somewhere out on the coast."

Deormund sat down on a row of fence lining the little road they were standing by. "We should track him down as soon as we can."

Erroix slowly shook his head. "No need. If he came here for the lighthouse, then finding that will solve the issue of Volkmarr as well."

Deormund glared at the elezen. "We don't know what he hopes to find there."

"And if ser Hanjer had not told us of his discoveries, we would still be completely in the dark as to his whereabouts or destinations," Erroix replied while ignoring the knights stare and brushing specks away from at his robe, "No slight meant to your village, Leed, but Luthadale does not exist on most maps, and very little of historical note has ever happened here. At most, history books concerning the for northern regions of Jylland might off-handedly mention Luthadale as a village trading in whiskey and lumber from the  _Zedlei_."

Leed snorted before replying. "To you high and mighties we might just be a backwater, but Luthadale has its own history. We've not just been sitting on our asses for decades."

"I come from a village much like Luthadale, Leed," Nora replied, trying to keep her tone friendly, "And we wish to help where we can. But we need to find this lighthouse."

Leed did not reply immediately, but instead turned to look at the village under the setting afternoon sun, only to draw attention to a stocky woman walking towards them with hurried steps. "Ailred?"

Ailred ignored him at first. "What do you 5 intend to do if you find the lighthouse?"

Before the party could reply, Leed stepped in front of her and spoke up. "You can't tell them, Ailred. Bunther won't allow it." He seemed paler than a moment before.

"You know how I feel about Bunther's little orders, Leed." She was still looking past the hunter.

"And Berkholt?" Leed had looked over his shoulder at the seeqs distant figure before responding.

"Berkholt knows not to mess with me." Ailreds tone suggested that the woman had every confidence in the face of whoever she might face.

"You want to know about the lighthouse? I'll tell you what I know," Ailred said, glaring at Nora and her friends in turn, "If you help us out first."

"And what form would this help take?" Deormund replied warily.

The woman turned and pointed at the forest that dominated the horizon at the other end of the village. "Since our previous guest passed through, the  _Zedlei_  has been growing colder and colder, and the unseasonable temperature has begun leaking unto our fields during the night. If I didn't know better, I would say that, while it is spring out here, inside the  _Zedlei_  winter is fast returning, and too early. It is hurting our crops and our hunting, hurting the village in turn," Ailred turned to regard Leed this time, "Isn't that right, Leed?"

The hunter cowered ever so slightly under Ailreds gaze. "Well, the forest has been awfully cold for this time of year, and yeah, the creatures are exceptionally skittish." Leed relaxed visibly as he spoke.

Ailred simply nodded and turned back to the group. "I noticed this about a week ago , and I think his passage somehow disturbed the spirits of the forest," The womans expression only seemed to grow more frustrated, "But that is as far as I got. I cannot think of anything to do on my own," She turned towards Nora and Erroix specifically, "But you two are mages, are you not?" The two simply nodded in response, "Then surely you can do something?"

"We'll see what we can do, miss Ailred," Nora replied after a moment of silence among the group, "but if Volkmarr is around, we cannot just leave him be."

Ailred looked about the group. "You all look like capable folk, why are you so afraid of one person?"

"This 'single person' destroyed a city which was far greater than Luthadale," Deormund replied matter-of-factly, "So we cannot just leave him to his devices while we search a forest for some petulant spirit."

The woman paled slightly at Deormunds tone but her own remained resolute. "If he truly is as dangerous as you say, then surely you also cannot ignore the traces of his passing."

The knight held up a hand in front of him in a placating gesture. "We already said we would help, miss Ailred, we just need to find out what form our help will take. Mages do not just pull solutions out of their petticoats."

Ailred glared at Deormund for a moment then relented, bowing slightly towards the knight and the rest of them. "I suppose I am not offering much as recompense, so I cannot rightly ask the heavens. Thank you all the same."


End file.
